City of College of San Francisco (CCSF) and San Francisco State University (SFSU) propose to continue and enhance their successful Baccalaureate Bridge Program. Our multi-component program is designed to increase recruitment, retention, transfer rates, and graduation of under-represented minority students with baccalaureate degrees in science to prepare them to pursue careers in biomedical research. The primary objectives of our CCSF-SFSU Bridge Program are to: bring the mathematics skills of entering community college students to a level needed for successful completion of Calculus prior to transferring to a 4-year institution; supplement biology and chemistry courses at CCSF with academic tutoring designed to improve the performance of under- represented minority students in these critical gateway course; provide two opportunities for summer research experiences for student participants; provide a link between CCSF and SFSU students and faculty that fosters a career in biomedical research; continue an intense advising, mentoring and monitoring system with appropriate counseling and academic support services for program participants; and improve science and math curriculum at CCSF. CCSF and SFSU faculty have implemented seven activities to accomplish these objectives: Advising and Mentoring Program, Pre-calculus Math Bridge Workshop, NIH Scholars Seminar Series, Academic Tutoring, Science in Action Directed Research, Independent Research Internship, and CCSF Faculty Development. An enhanced evaluation component will provide an analysis of the impact of the program and its activities. To further enhance the success of our program, we will increase the intensity of efforts aimed at CCSF faculty development. In addition to providing summer research experiences for CCSF faculty development. In addition to providing summer research experiences for CCSF faculty, we will support CSF faculty members to work on curriculum development with SFSU faculty and disseminate the results in a technical workshop, thereby enriching CCSF's and SFSU's biology and chemistry curricula. During the current period, 135 under-represented minority science majors were served. By September 1998, 73 program participants had transferred to SFSU, UC Berkely, UC Davis, UC Santa Cruz, UC San Diego, UC Los Angeles, an Jose State University, Howard University, University of Florida and University of British Columbia. Twenty-four students have received BS/BA degrees, 5 students are in graduate or post-baccalaureate programs, 3 students are in medical school and 9 students are employed in the biotechnology industry.